


All of Me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: MMOM, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking time away from a disturbing case, Jim indulges Blair in a sensuous massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

Just a little pwp-it fulfills the MMofM challenge. A special thank you to Yvonne McCool for emailing me some commas:>.(and for her threat to hunt me down if I didn't post it-I had sent it to her because I owed her a story from way back. That Yvonne,what a kidder...she was kidding,right?) Let me know what you think,it is my first post besides a drabble in a round robin on the Due South list. 

do not sue-not worth it-don't bother (M/M sex of a graphic nature and some colorful language)nc-17? 

## All of Me

by Kelly Wilson  


The late afternoon sunlight coming through the windows of the loft streamed across the back of his lover,casting him half in shadow half in a soft glow. Jim concentrated on the temperature difference as he ran his oiled hands down the lean back of his guide, relishing the play of muscle beneath Blair's smooth skin. He could feel the tension ebbing in the younger man lying so quietly between his straddled thighs. He concentrated on the long, slow strokes as he settled back onto Blair's buttocks, skin to skin, careful to keep most of his weight on his knees to either side of his guide's hips. 

"God Jim, it has been like way too long." Blair whispered, Jim's sentinel hearing picking up the softly spoken words intertwined with the sound of his lover's heartbeat. Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips gently between his guide's shoulder blades, causing Blair to close his eyes and sigh. Jim brushed aside loose curls and placed another kiss on his guide's jaw just beneath the ear. 

*So warm,so alive* Jim thought, as he ran his tongue over the silver rings piercing the lobe, enjoying the shudder and the sharp intake of breath beneath him. 

"It's just you and me today Chief,Simon promised." Jim closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Blair's back.*God he needed this, needed to feel the life and connection, needed to keep the darkness at bay* Jim ruthlessly thrust the thoughts aside. The case would still be there tomorrow, but not here, not now. Jim sat back and ran gentle fingers down the face of his lover, pausing at the closed eyes, the full lips. 

"Blair,..." Jim began, not able to put into words his desire to turn back time, erase the darkness. 

"Shhh, Jim" blue eyes locked on blue eyes, "just you and me." The words a promise, a benediction. Blair gently took Jim's hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm before releasing it and again closing his eyes. 

Jim reached for the bowl of oil warming over the small candle on the nightstand, anointing his hands to begin again the slow strokes. The gentle ritual of the motion soothing them both. 

Jim edged further back as he worked his way slowly down Blair's body, pausing only to dip his hands into the warm oil or to place a gentle kiss ever lower on his lover's spine. He ran warm, broad hands down the back of Blair's thighs and back up to caress the smooth, pale skin, leaning forward to place a kiss at the top of the crevice. He felt Blair squirm as he ran his tongue lightly over the sensitive skin, tasting and smelling the herbs in the massage oil as he ran his face slowly back and forth across his guide's buttocks, smiling at the groan of pleasure he was eliciting. 

Blair looked back over his shoulder at Jim, his eyes half lidded with the relaxation and pleasure of the massage and the promise contained in the return gaze. 

"You've been so quite, I thought maybe you were asleep," teased Jim. 

"Hey, Big Guy," Blair said as he started to laugh, "I just didn't want to ruin your concentration. I know how hard it is for you to walk and chew gum." The laugh turning into a shriek as Jim pounced on the smaller man and began tickling him. 

"Right! I'll do you for that" Jim quoted in his best outraged English accent. 

"Promises,promises," replied Blair, as they both collapsed in giggles. Jim lifted up from Blair's back, placing kisses across sun-warmed shoulders as he got back onto his knees. Jim ran his hands down the back of his guide's thighs, gently urging them apart. Jim moved down to kneel between his lover's thighs, placing one broad hand on Blair's lower back to keep him still and dipped his other hand in the oil. *God,he's so beautiful* Jim thought, gazing down at the lean back of his lover, the curls fanning out, half hiding the face of his guide. 

Blair shifted his hips as Jim's hand pressed down firmly, increasing the pressure on his cock, trapped between his belly and the mattress. 

"Oh, God, Jim," Blair moaned as Jim used his knees to part Blair's thighs even further, never releasing the gentle but firm pressure holding his guide still. 

Jim lightly ran his oiled fingers across the very base of Blair's trapped shaft and cupped the balls in the palm of his hand. 

Jim smiled at the groan that escaped his lover as Blair grabbed the blanket in white-knuckled fists and tried to lift his hips towards release. 

"Shhh, lover, we're not even half way done." 

"Oh please Jim, I'm begging here." 

"Not nearly as bad as you will be, Chief," Jim promised, slowly massaging Blair's balls before releasing them to dip his fingers back into the warm oil. 

"Please fuck me, Jim. I can't take much more." 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No! If you leave me like this, you had better start running, because as soon as I finished I would hunt you down." 

"You'd finish this yourself, Chief?" Jim asked as he drew slow circles around Blair's anus with one oiled finger. 

Blair bucked at the sensation, or tried to. His thighs were spread wide by Jim's knees and still held down at his lower back, offering very little leverage. 

Jim pressed the oiled finger into Blair, moving slowly in and out. 

"Is that what you want?" 

"More,I need all of you, Man." Blair's breath was coming in gasps, his sides slick with sweat. 

Jim dipped his hand in the oil again and added a second finger, slowly rotating in, stretching his lover gently. Adding a third finger, Jim began to fuck his lover with his fingers, listening as Blair exhaled sharply with need. Jim drew a deep breath, smelling the scented oil and the sharp musk of Blair's arousal. He slowly withdrew his fingers. Dipping his hand back in the oil he finally touched his own aching cock, spreading the oil from his crown to the base. 

He placed both hands on Blair's hips. 

"On your knees, Lover," Jim said as he raised Blair back and up, he drew himself up into a better position to enter his willing lover, keeping his guide's thighs spread wide, and the oiled shaft resting in the cleft. 

He kept one hand on Blair's hip to steady him and ran the other hand gently down his back in soothing strokes, keeping Blair's shoulders lower than his hips. 

Blair nodded, unable to speak, to show he understood, and pillowed his head on his crossed arms. Jim positioned the head of his cock at the prepared opening and slowly drew his guide back onto his shaft until the head was through the tight ring of muscle. Blair drew a sharp breath and groaned at the pleasure/pain of the invasion. Jim waited for his lover to adjust, at a nod from Blair he eased the hips up and back, slowly impaling him. 

Jim held the position, not moving, letting Blair center on the hard shaft filling him, letting him adjust. He ran his hands from Blair's hips gently massaging the spread thighs. Bringing the palms of his hands around to Blair's back he ran his hands down towards his lover's shoulders and then across his ribs to place the palms of his hands on Blair's belly. 

Jim slowly eased his guide's torso up until they were both on their knees, Blair's back pressed against his chest. Jim settled Blair firmly against his chest, continuing back until he was sitting on his haunches and Blair was in his lap, his thighs still parted widely by Jim's knees. Blair's knees no longer touched the bed, Jim holding him in his embrace, surrounding him and impaling him. 

"Stay still lover,"Jim whispered in the younger man's ear as he placed kisses gently up the column of Blair's throat and jaw. 

Blair reached back and laced his fingers around the back of Jim's neck, leaning his head back onto Jim's shoulder as he tried to bring his breathing under control. Jim held him firmly in place, licking the sweat holding ringlets of hair to his lover's temple. 

"Jim, please touch my cock." 

"Actually, I want to watch you. Would you touch yourself for me Blair?" Jim whispered into his ear. 

Blair's heartbeat sped up at the request. Unable to reach the oil, he silently moved one of his hands to Jim's mouth. Jim took each finger into his mouth, sucking on them gently, thoroughly moistening them. Jim took Blair's hand in his and moved it to his lover's shaft. 

"Touch yourself for me, Chief. I want you to make yourself cum while I'm deep inside you, while I'm holding you. Don't move anything but your hand." 

Blair closed his eyes and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Wrapping his hand around the base of his shaft he slowly moved his hand up to just below the crown. Licking his lips, he drew his thumb across the sensitive head, releasing a groan that Jim felt echoed in his own body. 

"Slow and easy, Chief," Jim sighed into the side of Blair's neck, feeling the muscles of his lover's belly quiver with the sensation and the strain. Jim ran his other hand up to cover one of Blair's nipples, eliciting a gasp. Jim lowered his lips to the sensitive skin under his guide's jaw, below the ear, and gently bit and sucked as he began to make small circles around the nipple with his palm. 

The sunlight fell across his guide's thighs as Blair pumped himself faster, his moans becoming more urgent. The movement of his hand, coupled with his gasping breath, telegraphed itself straight to Jim's cock. Every tremor echoed and reverberated inside Jim, taking him higher, closer. The sound of Blair's building pleasure, the smell of sweat, sex, and Blair drove him even higher. 

With a shout, Blair arched in Jim's embrace and came in spurts across his hand and the bed. Jim almost held off his own, the near total lack of movement almost allowing him to keep control. Blair's muscle spasms gripped Jim's shaft, pushing him over the edge. Shouting Blair's name, Jim came deep inside his lover. When Jim stopped shuddering he gently lowered his exhausted guide to the bed. Jim dropped bonelessly beside his lover and drew him into a tight embrace, burying his face in the sweat soaked hair, his heart still racing. 

"That. was. extremely. intense." Blair said gasping for air, his pulse starting to slow down. 

"Chief, that doesn't even begin to describe it," Jim said, reaching for his guide's hand. He slowly brought it to his lips and licked the fingers and palm clean. 

Blair turned in his embrace, eye to eye. "I needed that, I needed to do something...I guess the best way to describe it is sacred. This case..." 

"Shhh" Jim said bringing his fingers up to his lover's lips. "It's just you and me today." 

"I know Jim. It's just I hadn't realized how much this case..." he paused, looking away "how dealing with evil rubs off, profanes all it touches." 

Jim cupped Blair's chin in his hand and tilted his head up to make eye contact. "That's why you don't give up, you push it back and protect what is precious to you, what makes you human." He paused to run his tongue gently across Blair's face, tracing his brows. "Celebrating life in the face of death," Jim murmured,lips brushing his guide's right eyelid. "Lighting a candle in the darkness," Jim said, lips moving to his lover's temple. Pulling Blair closer, Jim asked, "Is that what you mean by sacred?" 

"Yeah," Blair replied, as he trailed his fingers across Jim's chest, tracing the lines of shadow and light left by the late afternoon sun. "Have you ever heard of an axis mundi?" As Jim shook his head, Blair continued, "It stands for something that acts as a connection between the sacred and the mundane. It is the center around which one's existence revolves. It has the power to sacrilize profane space." 

Blair paused to run the back of his hand down his lover's face. "Sometimes I forget that. Losing your axis mundi, or forgetting it's power, causes you to be cast adrift. No center, no connection to the divine. That reminds me of this tribe in New Guinea, whose axis mundi was a carved stick, connecting them to their God. It's a pretty famous case study, because some anthropologists were on hand to document what happened when the stick broke..." 

Jim pressed his lips to his lover's to stop the anthropology lesson. "Are you comparing our relationship to a stick?" he said, pulling back. 

"No Jim, it's what it stood for that I was comparing...what I was trying to say..." 

Jim interrupted his guide "I love you too, Chief," pulling Blair into a tight embrace, "don't ever forget that." 

"Remind me again tomorrow?" 

"It's a deal."   
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
